Нерешенное
by lokiana
Summary: Джеймс Поттер, его свадьба с Лили Эванс и его мысли о Сириусе Блеке. Присутствуют слешные мотивы. В некотором роде приквел истории Вслух .


**Нерешенное**.

Автор: lokiana

**Рейтинг:** присутствуют слеш\преслеш\мысли о слеше. В неявной форме

**Пейринг:** Джеймс Поттер, Лили Эванс, Сириус Блек.

**Саммари**: в некотором роде это приквел написанной на кинк-фест истории «Вслух». Во всяком случае, если бы не одно, точно не было бы другого. Но связь между историями крайне зыбкая. Возможно, она существует только в мозгу автора))

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

Это не было событием, и даже чем-то по настоящему важным.

Все уже решено.

Да, они планировали свадьбу, и да, они никому еще не сказали, но от них и так все ждали этого, так что сюрпризом не станет.

И все же, Джеймс не рассказал об этом Сириусу. Все еще не сказал. Ремус тоже не знал, но его и в стране не было, предложили работу Румынии. Это было ненадолго и он сможет иногда приезжать на выходные пока не вернется в Лондон в следующем году. Джеймс хотел отправить сову, когда они точно договорятся о дате.

А с Петтигрю они вообще после Хогвартса виделись нечасто, так что разговор отпал сам собой.

Но Сириус это совсем другое дело, хоть они и не были неразлучны как раньше, но виделись постоянно.

Это даже в чем-то забавно, что он раз за разом, будто попадает под действие obliviate и только дома, в объятьях Лили вспоминает что они женятся, и он так этому рад, что и сам не верит, и любит ее, и…

Да, забавно. Только он никак не может определить, в чем соль этой шутки.

Но добросовестно пытается. Попытка тоже засчитывается, так?

В эти выходные он предложил Лили чтобы они вместе рассказали Сириусу об их свадьбе. Она точно не даст ему и дальше с этим тянуть.

И конечно, он был прав. Лили решив пойти с ним сразу начала улыбаться.

Сколько он не пытался, так и не удалось найти в словах ни грамма фальши.

Она была рада. Из-за свадьбы, или из-за того, что он скажет, или…

Он боялся что Лили все знала. Что она всегда все знала, но, как и он сам, делала вид, что ничего не происходит, что между лучшими друзьями ничему такому нет места. А если и было, то она смотрела в другую сторону.

Обманывать ее Джеймс не мог. Себя – сколько угодно, но не ее. И даже не потому что совесть не позволяла, а потому что он совершенно точно знал, что Лили не обмануть.

Он даже не пытался, он просто тоже научился смотреть в другую сторону.

- … как думаешь, Джеймс?.. - он попытался вспомнить, что они покупают, но только виновато пожал плечами, признавая, что не слушал. Лили рассмеялась, - Хорошо, я выберу сама. Не волнуйся так. Ты же знаешь Сириуса, он… ну…

…будет за тебя рад.

Она запнулась, так и не произнеся этого, и Джеймс мысленно вознес благодарность Мерлину.

- Я все равно волнуюсь.

Лили нахмурилась, и, потянувшись, легко поцеловала его в губы.

- Все будет хорошо, - пустые слова, они оба это знали, но как раз то, что нужно, когда сказать больше нечего.

Он видел Сириуса только вчера, тот шутил, улыбался, купался во внимании, и Джеймсу просто не хватило духу… и смелости… перевести разговор на их с Лили свадьбу.

Он полдня пытался это себе представить.

С их свадьбы разговор мог перейти на свадьбу самого Сириуса. То есть бродяга рассмеется и скажет, что его хоронить еще рановато, и Лили притворится что обиделась. На это, Сириус начнет вымаливать ее прощение, пока она не рассмеется и не скажет, что ей никак не представить девушку, что возьмет его за поводок и женит на себе.

И Сириус рассмеется. Он не может не улыбаться когда рядом с ним кому-то весело, это такая необоримая реакция, почти как квиддичные.

И конечно от этого смеха Джеймс подумает «а что если не девушка?». И покачает головой, смеясь над собой.

Они встретились у кафе Фортескью.

Сириус пришел один. Он после Хогвартса всегда был один, или просто не знакомил своих девушек с друзьями. Говорил что это «ненадолго» и ни к чему забивать голову лишними именами. Было в этом какое-то очарование.

Только Сириус.

Из других уст это звучало бы слишком нахально, но с ним – было всего лишь правдой.

Джеймс даже радовался, что бродяга не остепенился, хоть и не думал, что имеет на это право.

- Мы женимся, - объявила она, едва они успели присесть. Улыбка Сириуса на миг померкла, - Сохатый… - протянул он и покачал головой, - я рад за тебя… и, конечно же, не за тебя одного! – развернувшись к Лили он чинно поклонился ей и сверкнул улыбкой, - Когда свадьба?

- Мы еще не решили.

- Думаем осенью.

Все шло как он, и думал, пока Сириус не покачал головой.

- Я не хочу быть шафером, Джеймс.

Он серьезно? Он редко звал его по имени.

- Почему?

- Думаю, Лунатику это больше подойдет. И он точно не потеряет кольцо, и не будет найден в неловкой ситуации с какой-нибудь подружкой невесты.

- Сириус!

Лили, несмотря на неодобрительные взгляды, в его обществе никогда не скучала.

- Ему будет приятно. Ты же знаешь, он любит такие… нормальные вещи.

На этом разговор как-то стих.

Скоро Сириус распрощался под каким-то предлогом.

Он улыбался, и в глазах его было что-то такое, отчего Джеймсу хотелось отвернуться.

- Ты не думаешь, что это жестоко просить Ремуса, зная, что сам он вряд ли заведет семью?

- Он любит все нормальное, - повторил Джеймс, - Он будет за нас рад.

- И все равно надо попытаться уговорить Сириуса. Или можем попросить его стать крестным нашего первенца.

- Угум…

- Правда есть еще Питер, надо не забыть ему сказать, я видела его только на прошлой неделе. Вы с ним не поссорились?

- Мы и не дружили, - еле слышно ответил он.

- Джеймс?

- Да?

- О чем ты так задумался?

О любви с последнего взгляда.

- Я… сам не знаю. О каких то глупостях. Пойдем домой?

- Я рада что мы ему рассказали.

Лили потерлась щекой о его плечо, и улыбнулась, прежде чем аппарировать.

Джеймс не задержался.

И он тоже был рад.

Потому что в ее глазах не было этого сумасшедшего блековского огонька который Джеймс одержимо ненавидел в родне Сириуса и из-за которого никогда не мог перестать любоваться им самим.

И Лили ничего не знала.

Потому что она не читал мыслей, а кроме них давно уже нечего было знать.

Конец.


End file.
